The present invention relates to a device for feeding out liquid or substantially liquid contents, preferably food items such as mayonnaise, mustard, tomato ketchup etc., from a flexible squeezable purpose-made storage container, which device comprises an outfeed container in which said storage container resting on the bottom of the outfeed container and supported by the sidewalls of the outfeed container is adapted to feeding out the contents therefrom, and a discharge means at the top of the outfeed container for pressure action from above upon the storage container for feeding out at the bottom the contents of the storage container by squeezing it, which storage container has a connecting element disposed internally in it by which the container, for outfeed, is connectable to an outer connecting element by the latter's penetration of the container wall at the inner connecting element, the storage container being connected via the outer connecting element to a valve means with a valve body which in a resting position abuts against a valve seat and which, for outfeed, is openable by the contents of the storage container being pressed against the valve body so that the latter is caused to leave the valve seat.
The present invention relates also to a discharge means for said device.